Is Love Enough?
by TheRedPenofDoom87
Summary: COMPLETE! The Second War is over and Ginny must now put her life back together including unfinished business with a certian boywholived. Sequel UP! The Wedding Woes of Ginny Weasley
1. Brother and Sister

_Hello everyone and welcome to my first HP FF! YAH! i finished H& tHBP a few weeks ago and this idea has been simmering in my head for quite a while. It'll be a little angsty at first but i think it'll get better. _

_note: i'll give cookies to the first person to review! and i want constructive critism..not just 'Its good'i really want to know what to improve on..._

_thanks muches_

_AB..._

Chapter 1: Brother and Sister.

The war was over. Everything that once was covered in shadow was reviled once more in the morning light. The sun shone like a jewel in the sky and the clouds floated by, free of the taint that had once spread over the country. Everything Ginny Weasley had once hoped for was coming true, except for one tiny detail.

At sixteen, Ginny had grown from girl to young woman in the space of a single moment. She was braver than she was just a year ago. She had to be, especially after her father's untimely death. While the entire world seemed to have come back into the light, she felt a heavy shadow still lay on her shoulders like a cloak.

Then came Ron's shout as though from far away. "Ginny? Gin...?" he had poked his head into her room, or the should be atomic waste that her room had turned into. Cleaning hadn't seemed very important lately.

She didn't answer him. Instead she pulled her covers tighter around herself and sighed. She closed her eyes tight and willed him to go away. She wanted to be alone for once in her life. She wanted the darkness.

Unfortunately Ron came into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. He reached over and put a huge hand on her shoulder. "Gin...please talk to me."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes. She wished he would just go away. She shrugged his hand off and pressed her tearing eyes farther into the pillow.

"Gin," Ron sighed. "don't shut me out."

She almost snorted from the hypocrisy of the statement. Who was he to tell her to not shut him out, when he had done the same to her only a year before.

"I know you're scared...especially after what happened to Dad, so is Mum, so am I...but Gin...you can't do this,"

"Who says I can't?" Ginny managed to get out, despite her tight throat. "You don't know anything, Ron. You don't understand..." She kept her face facing the wall.

"Maybe I would, if you told me."

She gave a little sad laugh. "You weren't there. You were off having a wonderfully thrilling adventure while I was here rotting in the dark! I hope you had fun!" Angry tears caught her unawares and began to charge down her cheeks. She curled herself up into a ball, a protective ball with her heart heavily guarded.

Ron said nothing at first. Ginny guessed he was in shock. She had only spoken this harshly to him once. Well, once that she could remember for the moment. All the weight of her words began to fall upon her and suddenly the tears she was shedding weren't so angry, instead she found them full of worry...sadness and profound loss. So many other families had been spared, why couldn't her family had been so? Why did she have to loose her father, watch her mother sink lower and lower into depression, watch her brother, her best friend, walk down an unknown path with the only person she had ever loved? Why was this her burden? Why had she been chosen?

Perhaps, she thought, because she was the youngest, or perhaps she was the only girl in her family. Or perhaps fate was testing her, to see how far it could push her without breaking her. But she felt that deep in her heart, she had already been broken. She had broken the day Harry had walked out of her life without so much as a good-bye.

"He's at Mungo's, you know," Ron whispered, his voice creaking like ice. "Been there for a few days. The Healers...(here he took a deep breath)...the Healers a-aren't sure..."

Ginny reached up and put her hand atop his. In that moment, Ginny forgot her anger toward her brother and let the unique love they had always shared wash over her. In that moment, Ginny forgave him and understood. "I know..." She turned to see tears running down Ron's familiar freckled face, so much like her own.

Ron turned away from his sister and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook, but no sound rose from him. Her brother had never been very good with emotions...this war had brought out another side to him. But he was still her brother, he'd always been.

"Can we visit him?" Ginny wondered softly, running her hand un and down his hand.

Wordlessly, Ron nodded and stood.


	2. St Mungo's

_hello again everybody! here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy..._

_**Terra Rose**: thank you for your constructive critism, i'm glad you were honest with me. By the way i love your name..._

_**iloveharry:** I'm glad you liked the emotions. That was a hard chapter for me to write._

_**water-lily-113:** I'm glad you liked it._

_**Jason:** sorry about the cliffhanger in the last one. but i love to do them. ;P_

_**joeyandpaceyforever:** here is this updated soon enough for you?_

_Disclaimer: sorry i forgot on the fist chapter: I own nothing, sadly the idea was JK Rowling...caoughcoughgrumblegrumblecoughcough_

Chapter 2: St. Mungo's.

Within an hour, Ginny had showered, changed and threw on some make-up. Something she hadn't done in quite a while. She glanced up at her vanity mirror and almost took a double take. She hardly recognized herself.

Her skin was paler than usual, her freckles jumped out at her. There were purple bags under her eyes, a token of her sleepless nights. Her whole being was just tired. Ginny wasn't sure what kind of tired it was though. Maybe it was just tired of life.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny had been to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries many times, almost too many to count. She knew the halls and floors as most as well as she knew her own home. Unlike the Burrow, it was not full of warmth, comfort, family, and mum's cooking, it was quiet, cold and smelled strongly of bleach. It was too clean and Ginny hated it. How could anyone get better in this sort of environment?

"Looking for him, are you?" A small female voice asked into the silence.

Ginny looked around to find a beautiful little mer-girl floating in a nearby portrait. She was unlike the mer-people who lived in the lake at Hogwarts, she was the pretty sort, with blond hair and a dimpled smile.

"Looking for who?" Ginny wondered.

The little mer-girl rolled her eyes. "The Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone's here for him."

"Well, were?"

The mer-girl looked around carefully, not to be over heard. She motioned for Ginny to come closer. Only when Ginny had her ear pressed against the painting did the mer-girl whisper:

"Fourth Floor, Le Fay ward, fifth door on the left. Last on the row."

Ginny smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Thank you."

The mer-girl smiled and began to swim to the left of her portrait, but just before she disappeared out of it entirely, she shrugged her shoulders. "You're welcome, miss...?"

Ginny shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

"Well, I hope he gets better Miss Doesn't Matter." And she disappeared.

Ginny smiled again and began her quest to the fourth floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny found herself in an elevator, slowly waiting out the other witches and wizards, some delighted obviously with good news and some somber. But both kinds had flowers for their loved ones. Ginny looked into her empty hands and sighed.

"Did you hear?" one witch asked another.

"Hear what?" The second wondered.

"Athena had the baby!"

"A boy or girl!"

"A boy!"

It was amazing to think, just as Harry had said almost a year ago at Bill and Fleur's wedding, that something as normal as a wedding( or in this case, the birth of a baby boy) could still happen.

"Too bad about that Harry Potter..." A burly wizard next to Ginny began to his female companion.

The witch nodded. "Oh, yes, terrible. Just terrible."

Ginny strained to listen as floor number two came up and a few of the passengers got off.

"My friend Hippocrates..., you know him..."

"Yes, he's the life of your parties."

"Indeed he is, but Hippocrates told me, in confidence, the other day that Mr. Potter's dropped off into some spell-induced coma. Won't respond to anything."

Ginny's heart dropped through the elevator floor and plummeted.

"Poor dear, I met him once, sweet boy."

The third floor came and left, taking with it the wizard and the witch and left Ginny alone in the elevator. _Coma?_ She thought as the fourth floor came up. Suddenly Ginny wanted to be a hundred miles from here. A million if she could. She couldn't face this, not now, not ever.

"_Been there for a few days. The Healers...(here he took a deep breath)...the Healers a-aren't sure..."_ Ginny bowed her head as the fourth floor opened up to her. How could she have been so stupid to think he was going to be awake and waiting for her? He was going to die, just like Dad, just like Mum...he was going to leave her too.

_sorry another cliffy,I guess you all will have to read the next chapter! HA!_


	3. Matters of the Heart

_Hello all! and thank you all for your wonderful reviews and advice! I hope you all will like the music in this chapter. it took me forever to find something to fit._

_Disclaimer: Ms. JK Rowling owns Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and everyone elese i don't have time to list. So, yeah, none of its mine, sigh and i don't own any of the music int his chapter. That goes to Phil Collins and Yellowcard._

_oh yeah question: anyone know what color Ginny's eyes are? I think they're hazelish right?if not i'll fix later._

Chapter 3: Matters of the Heart.

Ginny paused outside, Harry's room. Her fingers shook quietly on the brass door knob. She pressed her other hand against the fine grain and took a deep steadying breath. She closed here eyes and willed away the fear that grew so rapidly in her stomach. But it grew despite her pleas. What she wouldn't give for a little of Harry's strength about now. _Look where his stupid nobility got him..._She thought with the sudden urge to laugh.

Ginny shook her head and cleared her mind of all those thoughts; she opened her eyes and turned the knob. The room was sacredly quiet; Ginny felt if she breathed too loud she would offend someone or something. She quickly closed the door behind her and walked to the corner of Harry's bed.

He hadn't changed much in the past year, His messy jet black hair still stood at odd angles here and there. He was perhaps a little taller; it was hard to tell with him lying down. But what Ginny missed most was his eyes. The same emerald eyes that had enchanted her almost seven years ago. She took one of his hands in hers and savored the feeling of his warm flesh next to hers again.

"Harry?" She whispered. "Harry...I know you can hear me." Tears sprang to her eyes. "Please answer me."

He neither did nor said anything at all.

"It's Ginny...Harry, it's me," the tears where falling down her cheek and on to his blanket. Without thinking Ginny began to sing a song her mother used to sing to her, especially when Fred and George were being prats:

"Come, stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight..."

Ginny tightened her hold on Harry's hand, hoping perhaps if she squeezed enough, she'd give him some of her own life. She would gladly pay that price a thousand times over if it meant brining him back.

"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry...

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken..." She sniffed a little.

"I will be here  
Don't you cry...  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more..." Ginny wished feverishly that he would wake up, that they could start a life together, just the way she'd planned. She forgot about school, her parents, even her brothers. She'd give anything to even hear him breath a deep breath, to tell her in some way that he was there with her.

"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always..." She paused and swallowed the growing tears. "_Always,_" She whispered and placed his hand back gently on the blanket. Then she clasped her hands together and sent up a prayer to anyone who would listen, whether it was Allah, or Shiva, or the Buddha, or even God...whoever wanted to listen, she was willing to talk.

_Please don't take him away...not yet...he means too much to too many people. To me. You've already taken Dad, don't take Harry too...I need him._

Ginny opened her eyes to see the index finger on his right hand twitch. Overjoyed, she laid her hand over his and waited...she was a patient girl and she would wait as long as needed.

&&&&&&&&&&

_There was a tangle of voices and the rush of noise. People screaming, some laughing, others, many others crying. He was so confused, and tired. He didn't have the strength to crawl out of bed. He wanted to but...his limbs wouldn't respond to his commands. Maybe he'd just sleep for a little while._

_Maybe a long while..._

_What had he done to make him so tired?_

_And why didn't he remember?_

_There was a girl. A beautiful red-headed girl with greenish-hazel eyes, smiling at him. Her freckles sparkled in the sunshine. She held out her arms. "Harry!" She half-cried and was running toward him._

_Harry? Who was Harry? He looked around and saw no one but himself._

"_Harry?" The girl's smile faded. She dropped her arms. "Harry, it's me! Don't you remember?"_

_He just couldn't remember. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. _

_Suddenly the girl screamed. She was being dragged by a tall man with a billowing cloak. He laughed a laugh that was bone-chilling and pulled the girl closer to him._

"_Harry!" She screamed. "Help me!" the man turned toward him and he saw the man's crimson slit-like eyes. He shuddered at them._

"_Yes, Harry, help your little girlfriend...you did once...can't you do it again?" The man snickered horrible and pulled the girl away into the darkness. Leaving him alone with his thoughts and a strange song he'd never heard before._

"_Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure_..."

&&&&&&&&&&

Two days had gone by and Ginny had left Harry's side once. Hermione had come to relieve her. Ginny slept for about five hours. Ron never left. A few hours after Ginny had come the first time, Ron arrived and still hadn't left. There was a wordless conversation between the three of them.

_I hope he'll be all right..._ Hermione would anxiously think every time a Healer would come in to check up on Harry.

_He'll be fine..._ Ginny would assure her with a simple pat on the hand.

_How do you know?_... Ron would glare across the room at his sister.

_I don't know._... Ginny would insist with a shrug of her shoulders. And so they waited.

_see the little purple button that says "Go"? CLICK IT! thanks 4 reading_


	4. Cold Night

_Hello all, its AB again with another chapter of Is Love Enough? Thank you so much for all the reviews! they make me feel so good about my writing!_

_A special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter:_

_**Schatje**:...i think you're going to hate me...(Covers face with hands) PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!_

_**iloveharry:** I'm glad you like it so much._

_**vegetariansROCK:** my mom's a vegetatarion...(random fact but whatever) see i wrote me!_

_**Perkey Turkey: **I'm glad you think its different. I love being different._

_**x0xsnufflesx0x:** see the last two chapters are much bigger!_

_**niem:** the lullaby was from Tarzan and the little lyrics in Harry's dream was from Yellowcard off the Spiderman2 soundtrack. which is a really good CD, BTW._

_and thanks to grif and SKateforever_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! The Phantom of the Opera is owned by Andrew Llyod Webber and the other song is Avril Lavigne. Sorry to all you Avril-haters, this song really fit!_

Chapter 4: Cold Night

Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was trying his very best not to fall asleep. Ginny had already crashed and was curled up in a little ball on the old armchair Hermione had conjured for her. There was a merry fire dancing in its place next to Ginny, and it cast shadows on Ron's unreadable face. Hermione reclined in her chair a little and let her mind drift a little. Worrying about Harry wasn't helping him wake up faster. He wouldn't mind if she took a little break.

During the break after her second year, Hermione and her family had taken a trip into London to see an Opera. Phantom of the Opera, and Hermione had loved every second of it. Without meaning to Hermione began to hum and then sing:

"In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me,

And speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind..."

"What is that?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Phantom of the Opera theme song. Why?" Hermione looked up.

"It's nice." Ron said and briefly closed his eyes.

"You can go to sleep, Ron. I'll be awake for awhile."

Stubbornly, Ron shook his head. "I want to be awake when Harry wakes up."

"You're going on about three hours of sleep. You need it."

"Won't go to sleep," Ron muttered.

"Suit yourself." Hermione replied just as stubbornly and picked up the tune again.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside your mind..." Hermione looked over and saw Ron, fast asleep. She smiled to herself and glanced at the clock. It was two thirty in the afternoon.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny sat up from the armchair, not sure what had awakened her. She looked over at the clock. Seven O'clock. Was it seven at night, or seven in the morning? Ginny couldn't be sure. She stood and stretched her cramped legs and peered out of Harry's window. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon.

She replaced the curtain over the window and saw that both Hermione and Ron were asleep, Hermione in her chair and Ron on a few blankets on the floor. She rolled her eyes at her brother. Honestly the prat could have a chair if he wanted, but no...

Ginny looked down at Harry and smiled. "I'm going to visit Mum, but I'll be back. Keep and eye on these two." She glanced at the pair of them. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid." She very gently kissed him on the forehead, right where the lightning mark ended and left the room.

She closed the door quietly behind her and walked down up a few flights to the visitor's tearoom and bought herself a large tea and another smaller one. Smiling, Ginny took to the stairs once again and went down to the first level. And there in a small ward all to herself, sat Mrs. Weasley.

Molly Weasley, whose husband had been killed by a group of Death Eaters sat very quietly in a corner of the room. Her once plumb face was gaunt and unusually pale. She was skinnier than Ginny could remember. Her once warm brown eyes lacked the luster that shone for miles around.

"Mum?" Ginny called gently into the dark room. "Mum, It's Ginny. I brought you some tea." She stepped in and placed the travel cup on a desk. Mrs. Weasley was still looking out the window, she seemed to be looking for something.

"Still looking for him, are you Mum?" Ginny whispered, looking down into her own tea cup. She had caught herself doing the same over the past month.

"I always will," a thick croaking sound came from Mrs. Weasley's throat. Ginny came closer and sat down next to her mother. Molly Weasley looked at her daughter, tears coursing down her worn cheeks. "I miss him, Ginny..."

"I know," Ginny wrapped her arms around her mother. "I miss him too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione awoke to the sound a very familiar voice.

"What's going on? And why can't I see anything?"

Instantly, she jumped up and prodded Ron with her foot. She approached the bed very quietly and grabbed Harry's glasses. "Harry? Harry, its Hermione. They took off your glasses." She placed them shakily in his hands.

Harry unfolded them and placed them on his head. "Where am I?"

"You're at St. Mungo's, mate." Ron piped up, rubbing his eyes. "You've been out for a few days."

Harry looked curiously up at the two of them. "Who are you?"

Ron paled and his freckles stood out as if he were a dalmatian. Hermione gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "H-Harry, you don't remember us?"

"Should I?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"We're best mates, Harry. For seven years...can't you remember anything?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought. "I remember...a girl. A redheaded girl-"

"Ginny," Ron and Hermione chorused.

"Figures," Ron snorted, walking to the door. "That he'd remember her, instead of us..."

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione stood and walked to him.

"To find Ginny. She'll want to know he's awake," He replied shortly and shut the door with un-necessary force.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked innocently from the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny shut out the light in her mother's room. Mrs. Weasley had fallen fast asleep about fifteen minutes ago. She closed the door behind her. Feeling a little better, Ginny began to make her way back upstairs when she ran into Ron.

"Ron? What's wrong? Is it Harry-?"

"He's awake-wait Gin-!" But it was too late, Ginny had sped up the remainder of the stairs and down the corridor. The only thoughts that came to mind were that of Harry.

_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Ginny burst through the door, and saw Harry sitting up. "Harry!" She squealed and ran to him.

"Ginny, I think-" Hermione began but Ginny didn't listen.

"Oh Harry, I've been so worried..." Ginny confessed, taking a seat on the bed next to him. "I- Harry?" She noticed the strange look on his face.

"You look familiar...have we met before?"

Ginny almost screamed. How could this happen? Who in the _hell_ thought it would be funny to make Harry forget all about her? Why was this happening?

"Harry..." She laid her hand over his. "Don't you know who I am?"

He looked sad too. "I'm trying to remember."

Ginny closed her eyes to try to regain some control over her raging heartache and anger. She nodded. "It's all right." She stood and retreated to the armchair in the corner.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_  
It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you_

Ginny gazed into the fire and let her thoughts wander as Ron and a tall Healer came into the room. It was as if her father had died all over again. This person sitting in the bed, clearly wasn't Harry. It hurt her to say so, but her Harry, Ron and Hermione's best friend had died. Or at the very best was lost in this new Harry.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face._

_Is there anyone here I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

But that was not a very comforting thought, either. Ginny looked out at the rain clouds that obstructed her view of the stars and let one single question cross her mind: _Why?_ Why did she always have to pay the price? Why was it always her loved ones that were lost?

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

Ginny couldn't take any more. She stood and walked out of Harry's room, out of St. Mungo's where darkness had fallen once again on her. She wished more than anything, as the rain poured down on her unprotected head, was that she could make everything the way it was before. She had thought, as Harry lay there unconscious, that if he were to wake up, she could find the strength she need to keep going...but now...oh God! Now Ginny didn't know if anything was worth the fight anymore.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you_

There was an unnatural chill sitting in her veins. Ginny couldn't care less. The only thing she cared about now, was getting home and sleeping. Maybe when she woke up this whole thing would be just a stupid nightmare.  
_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, Yeah...Yeah..._

Somehow, on that dreary June night, managed to make her way home in one piece. While in the hospital, Harry looked out the window and watched the rain stream down his window, knowing deep in his heart that something was terribly wrong.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I_

_I'm with you..._


	5. Decisions

_Hello, all, sorry i haven't updated sooner, i've been sort of busy not doing my summer work . I sort of had writer's block on this chapter but its better now. I hope you all enjoy it...BTW just watched Big Fishagain, and forgot how much i loved it, if you get the chance to see it, you will enjoy it!_ _'Sides you get to listen to Ewan McGregor talk in this really sexy southern voice for most of the movie...;)_

_**Terra Rose**: I'm glad you enjoy the songlyrics, i try really hard to make them fit. and I adore Phantom of the Opera...i've yet to see it on broadway but i would love it._

_**Schatje:** How in the hell do you say your name? sorry that's been bugging me for a while...and i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, i wanted this chapter to be really good...again DON'T HIT ME!_

_**x0xsnufflesx0x:** i'm glad you liked my selection. I looked at the words and i was like this would fit really really well._

_**Joeyandpaceyforever**: well you'll just have to read and find out won't you...(Cackles manically!)_

Ch 5: Descions 

"There are a certain number of treatments we could try," Healer Hippocrates Smethwyk informed Ron and Hermione. "But memory loss is real guess work. Spell-induced or not."

"His memory will come back won't it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Healer Smethwyck shrugged his shoulders. "It might, it might not. Only time will tell."

"But why did he recognize my sister, and not me?" Ron ventured.

"Hard to tell, Mr. Weasley. It could be any number of things. Now as far as treatment goes, I would try to remind him of things, use pictures, tell stories, bring him to places he knows very well."

"We could keep him at The Burrow, Ron, just like old times," Hermione coaxed.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "And what are we going to do about Ginny? I can just see it. Ginny'll avoid him at all costs!"

The Healer rubbed his chin. "Perhaps, if you could persuade Ginny, she should be the one to introduce these memories back to him. If he remembers her...well," he looked at his watched. "I'm sorry but I must be going,"

Hermione looked meaningfully at Ron and his sullen mood as The Healer left. "Ron-"

"Don't 'Ron' me Hermione!" He insisted. "He didn't recognize me! He had no idea who I was, me, his best mate! Instead he recognizes Ginny!"

"He didn't recognize me either, Ron, I know it hurts. But if Ginny can get the old Harry back, won't it be worth it?"

Ron sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue with her. "I guess."

Hermione stood and placed a gently hand on Ron's shoulder. "Come on, we better go get Harry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny woke from a lovely dream close to noon. She was still alone in the house as far as she could tell, everything was quiet for once. Ginny lay back down and sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she did. Maybe today would be better, maybe today Harry would remember.

Feeling re-energized from this thought, Ginny stood and stretched. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out clean clothes. There weren't many to choose from though, she'd have to do laundry today. She began to sort the dirty ones into piles when she heard a shout from downstairs:

"OI, GINNY!"

Ginny stood and headed downstairs, trying to figure out which brother it could possibly be. Percy was away with the Minister, Charlie, as far as she knew, was still in Romania, Bill and Fleur were in London and wouldn't be coming until later this week, Fred and George didn't usually call beforehand so it could have well been one of the them. The only possibility left was Ron, but that might mean...

Ginny jumped the last three stairs and nearly slipped on a rug as she ran into the kitchen. And there sitting at the table was Harry, taller than before and a little paler than usual. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen.

Nervously, Ginny rubbed her hands together. "Hey Harry...it's Ginny... do you remember me at all?"

"You came to see me last night."

Ginny's heart fell. Instead she nodded. "I did."

Something across the room caught his eye; he got up and walked over to it. On the mantle of the fireplace was the Weasley family Christmas picture from a few years back. Ginny and her brother waved, all of them decked out in Mrs. Weasley's traditional Christmas sweaters.

"Oh yes, the famous Christmas picture," Ginny grinned and looked over Harry's shoulder at it. "I was twelve, Ron was thirteen."

"And these are your brothers?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. She showed Harry each of them.

"And do I have any brothers or sisters?" Harry wondered setting the photo back on the mantle.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Harry."

He looked down. "Oh, and my parents?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "They died seventeen years ago, almost. You were one."

"Did I remember them before?"

"No..."

Harry nodded. "At least I didn't loose that."

"I suppose."

Harry looked at her, his emerald eyes piercing. "Were we good friends?"

"You could say so," She didn't want to tell him the whole truth, not yet. "I-"

Ginny was interrupted by Ron and Hermione, both of whom came in from outside looking rather happy. They held three letters in their hands and Ginny saw three owls streaking through the sky.

"We've been invited to come and train as Aurors!" Hermione gushed excitedly. "Harry too, when he's better."

Ginny tried to look happy. "That's wonderful, Hermione...really."

Ron presented her with a letter with an official Hogwarts seal on it. "It can't be my school letter yet," Ginny insisted. "It's too soon." Quickly Ginny ripped open the letter and read:

_Dear Ms. Ginerva Weasley,_

_It has come to my attention from Hippocrates Smethwyk that Mr. Harry James Potter has been placed in your care on account of his most unfortunate memory-loss. Please consider taking an at-home N.E.W.T course so that you may take the examinations here at Hogwarts come next June. Do not worry; I will make all the arrangements._

_Sincerely yours_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Ginny looked up at her brother. "Since when has Harry been placed in my care?"

"Healer Smethwyk thought it would be best if Harry began to learn things from you," Hermione said slowly and gently.

"Why me?" Ginny insisted.

"Because you're the only one he remembers," Ron said. "Please, Gin, if you won't do it for me, at least do it for Harry." It was the pleading in his face that appealed most to Ginny.

Defeated, Ginny took a deep breathe and nodded. "Fine. I will. Let me just write back to McGonagall and let her know that I'll be taking the rest of my N.E.W.T classes here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry watched that night from his window as the girl called Ginny walked out into the garden alone. Her shoulders slumped and her walk was slow and unnatural. Her long read hair fell down her shoulders and mixed with the moonlight, making it seem a strange shiny gold color. She was very pretty, Harry admitted to himself. Maybe even one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. He hoped he had told her that before.

He wished there was something he could do for her. She always seemed so sad and sometimes even, angry. He tried his hardest to remember her, nothing but the dream came. Ginny seemed smart, maybe she would know what it meant.

He watched her out in the garden a little longer and decided that he should sleep on it.

_Thanks for reading, click that little purple button and make all my dreams come true...not really, but please review!_


	6. Surprises

_Hello again to all of my wonderful reviewers, now comes the the attempt at humor in my story...yeah and you all get to watch me fail miserably...anyway REVIEWS! I wouldn't normally ask for so many reviews, you all have spoiled me with them...its ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_**HG4EVR:** I don't mean to leave you all hanging, it just happens_, _honestly i don't..._

_**HermioneJaneKorind'rTaberllaRiewer:** , that is just about the strangest name i've ever heard...just thought you'd like to know that. I'm sorry i almost made you cry and i'm sorry its so sad...don't worry it'll be a little more light-hearted._

_**Joeyandpaceyforever:** if you keep reading, i'll keep writing_

_**Schatje: **yes the remincing...but i have sucha wonderful surprise in store for them all...MWHAHAHAHAHA...Flemish funny word._

_**Terra Rose:** i loved your idea, so i think i'll use it but probably not until the next chapter...hehehe...i love writing angry Ginny...its so much fun..._

"_You are in for a surprise." Edward Bloom from Big Fish>> For Terra Rose!_

Chapter 6: Surprises

The next morning Ginny was up early, she floo-ed Remus asking, no, begging for him to owl her some pictures of James, Lilly and Sirius. She grilled Ron and Hermione before they set off for London, sometime during her walk last night she had been filled with a sense of duty. While the task had been placed upon her shoulders, Ginny felt as though she were supposed to do it, as if it had been Fate whispering in her ear.

All was quiet for a while, Harry was still asleep, Ron and Hermione had already left, and Mrs. Weasley was still in St. Mungo's. It _was_ quiet until...

_CRACK! CRACK!_

The twins appeared in the living room, both sporting their bright green dragon skin jackets. "Hello, little sister," George greeted her as he bear-hugged her almost to the point of suffocation.

"Hullo George," Ginny mumbled into his jacket.

Once released she stumbled back into Fred's arms, where he too, hugged her like a straightjacket. Ginny, however, did not put up a fight; she was used to it after sixteen years.

"So, Gin, ready to give your two loving brothers a spot of breakfast?" Fred asked. And George smiled toothily.

Ginny smiled. "You lot have been living on your own for the past three years, I think you can make your own breakfast."

"Oh, but Gin, there's nothing like breakfast cooked by a loving hand!" George insisted. "Besides we've got information for you..."

"What kind of information?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We'll tell...if you feed us." Fred bargained and put out his hand.

"With the money you lot rake in I don't see why I have to cook for you," Ginny muttered. "You could have your own staff make anything you like when you're peckish!"

"You forget again, little sister, that we love a home-cooked meal," George reminded her.

"That's what a mean; a meal cooked at _your_ home!" Ginny hissed grabbing the frying pan and a few eggs. "It's not my job to feed everyone!"

"Do you think, Fred," Began George, "That dear Ginny looks a bit like Mum?"

Ginny raised the empty frying pan threateningly. "Stop it the pair of you, or I will curse you into next century with no breakfast!"

"Goodness!" Fred exclaimed. "And here we were just trying to warn you that Bill and Fleur were coming _this_ afternoon..."

Ginny nearly exploded: "WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, Bill dropped by the shop this morning, seemed really pleased about something." George noted.

"Was Phelm around?" Ginny quipped.

"Just because-

"She made me wear THE MOST hideous bridesmaid dress ever; yeah it does give me a reason to hate her forever!" Ginny snapped.

Fred and George exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. "Women!" They chorused.

"I should tell Katie you said that, George," Ginny growled.

"Good luck; she's visiting Oliver and checking out Puddlemere United, won't be back until next week."

"Then I'm telling Alicia, Fred!"

"Gone too,"

Ginny swore loudly as Harry came down the stairs. He stopped short. "Sorry, is this a bad-"

"No...No Harry, I was just...never mind. Come down and have some breakfast."

Fred and George exchanged a mock-horrified glance. "You'll offer to cook Harry breakfast, but not us, your own flesh and blood." George demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I made the food, all right? Are you happy?" She asked shoving the plates in front of them.

Fred and George turned around to greet Harry, who jumped back a little at the sight of them.

"What's wrong Harry?" Fred began.

"It's us, George and Fred," George finished.

Ginny sighed. "Harry these are the twins, Fred," She pointed to him, "and George. They were in the picture last night, do you remember?"

"I remember the picture," Harry said slowly. "But...sorry," He told Fred and George's real horrified looks.

"It's all right," Ginny said. "He lost his memory," She explained to the dumb-stuck twins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"'ello? 'ello? Ginny, are you 'ere?" A soft French voice called into the house, interrupting Ginny and Harry's session. Remus had responded wonderfully. They were going through scads of pictures and stories

Ginny groaned at the sound of the voice and placed her head on the table.

"Um...Ginny?" Harry asked, stupefied at her behavior.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny wondered, her voice muffled.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to disappear,"

"Oh...Ginny?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Um...I don't think you're doing such a good job."

"I know..." Ginny picked herself up and walked into the living room. She poked her head back in. "If I'm not back in five minutes, come save me."

Harry nodded and picked up a few more pictures.

"I'm here," She called half-heartily and again, allowed herself to be swept up into a huge hug.

" 'ow iz my favorite seester-in-law?" Fleur cooed.

"Just fine, and you?" Ginny asked lamely.

Fleur pulled back and placed a hand on her lower stomach, she smiled a huge smile and Ginny could count all of her very white teeth. Suddenly Ginny understood and her eyes widened.

_GOD, NO!_

_OH HELL NO!_

Fleur smiled. _Oh YES!_

"You're- How...Wa-Who!" Ginny stammered stupidly as her brain attempted to keep up with her mouth. "How-"

"Almost two months to ze day," Fleur smiled proudly.

Ginny did some quick arithmetic in her head. Wait that meant...

"Chriztmaz time!"

"Where's Bill?" Ginny asked weakly.

"'e iz getting your Muzzer-"

Ginny swept past Fleur. She had business with her oldest brother.


	7. Things Remembered & Things Forgotten

_hey all, it's me AB with a new chapter in the HG fic i like to call **Is Love Enough**? I hope you all enjoy this chapter that i worked very hard on. PLZ review...i like reviews since you all have spoiled me with them...hehehehehe_

_**HarryGinnyfan23:** glad you like the story so far_

_**Terra Rose:** I'm so glad you liked my humor. and i try really hard to keep them in character. i hope i do as well with this chapter._

_**passingby**: thank you for highlighting what you liked about my story...makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...;)_

_**Perkey Terkey:** actually i was thinking of them having a boy...WHOOPS you weren't supposed to know that until next chapter...oh well..._

_**Joeyandpaceyforever:** i think you've reviewed every chapter of mine...wow...never thought i would have one of those...hehehehehehehe..._

_**SKateforever**: i know it's sad, but didn't you like my humor...ok so it was sort of lame...oh well._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Harry, Ginny, Ron,Hermione and the rest of the characters and this whole wonderful world belong to JK Rowling...JK ROWLING ROX MY FRIGGIN' SOX!_

Chapter 7: Things Remembered & Things Forgotten

I thank Yellowcard once again for their song ..."Gifts and Curses"

_Ginny pushed her way through the crowed of well-wishers to find Harry, Ron and Hermione standing together, talking quietly. Her heart dropped to the ground. He was trying to leave without saying goodbye!_

_Harry heard her storm over and Hermione had to drag Ron away to say goodbye to Bill and Fleur. Wordlessly they walked to a more deserted end of the Weasley lawn to talk. He had known she wouldn't let him go without one last fight. He knew her too well, she thought._

_He turned around to face her, his bright green eyes calm, too calm for Ginny's anger. She wanted to fly at him and make him see._

"_No, Ginny," he said calmly._

"_But-" She hung her head a little, her anger evaporated, instead it was replaced by an even worse feeling. Grief, wild and fast waves pounded every inch of her soul. She swore to herself that morning that she wouldn't cry and she would uphold that promise._

"_I'll be thinking about you every moment I'm gone..." He told her quietly._

_At first Ginny didn't answer, she heard the music pour across the lawn like a fog._

"Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure..."

_Ginny nodded. "I know, I'll be thinking about you too." Her throat closed up and she couldn't manage to keep her head above this grief that threatened to drown her. Instead she offered Harry a single smile...a smile that was completely and utterly devoid of anything that was swimming around in her head._

"(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villain I can't knock down...  
"I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you. ..."

"_I don't know if I'll be able to write you," Harry informed her. He turned his back to her and looked out over the countryside as if to soak it all in for the last time. "I don't want you to wait for me..." He almost sounded bitter. "Just because I was an idiot and didn't see before, doesn't mean you should hold out hope for me."_

Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?  
_Ginny shook her head and placed her hand gently on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Silently, she pulled him into her arms and whispered in his ear: "I never gave up on you before and I won't start now, Harry. Just come back to me in one piece,"_

_Harry didn't say anything at first, he just tightened his hold on her waist and breathed in the flowery smell that was her shampoo. Then he lifted his head to look into her eyes. He nodded simply and kissed her._

(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(She is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(She is the one), this gift is my curse for now.  
I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ..."

_The kiss sent tingles through Ginny, from the tips of her hair to the tips of her toes. She couldn't remember a time when she felt a kiss this strong. Well once... but that was another story. It told her everything he wanted to say but couldn't and everything that she would miss._

"Ginny?" Someone was poking her.

"Ginny?" Someone was prodding at her.

Sleepily, Ginny sat up and looked around. Harry was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking slightly terrified if Ginny could describe it like that. "Wha's wrong?" She murmured and looked at the clock. It was either late or early, depending on how she looked at it. Some things in life were like that.

"I had a bad dream..." Harry admitted, rather sheepishly.

Ginny stifled a yawn. "You can sleep in here if you want."

Harry nodded and dropped his pillow on the floor as Ginny pulled the comforter off her bed and laid it atop him. "Better?" she asked, leaning over the side on one elbow.

"Much. Ron talks in sleep about spiders a lot."

Ginny smiled a little. "Is that what you had your bad dream about?"

"No," Harry said. "I'd lost you and I didn't know where you had gone. Ron was in my dream and he told me you had died. Someone had killed you."

Ginny frowned thinking back to Dumbledore's funeral, he had said something along those lines. "That's terrible, Harry."

Harry rolled over onto his left side, where he could look up at her. "I know, I had to make sure you were all right." His eyes were closing rapidly.

Ginny reached down and held his hand in hers. "I'm glad you came to see me."

Harry was already asleep, but the grip on her hand was tight. Ginny, foregoing her own comfort, slid down and sat next to him, stroking his hand.

Hours later, as the dawn was breaking, Ginny stood and stretched her aching knees. But the house wasn't as quiet as it should have been. Someone was downstairs. As quietly as humanly possible, Ginny stepped over Harry and closed her door behind her.

As she crept down the stairs she watched her mother rush around the kitchen, her ginger hair flying about. That was about the time Ginny noticed the silver threads beginning to work their way into her mother's hair.

"Mum?" Ginny called gently into the room and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Oh, Ginny," Her mother began and stopped rushing about. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard you, what are you doing?"

"Me?" She waved her hands dismissively. "Just tiding up a tad. This place can never seem to be cleaned enough." She returned to her cleaning.

An odd tingling feeling ran up Ginny's spine. This was not how her mother acted. "Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley stopped her back to her daughter. "What is it Ginny?"

"Mum, this isn't like you," Ginny took a step closer. "Mum, I know that you miss Dad, I do too, but I need you to my Mum..." She felt the tears she never wanted to shed, coming close to the surface. "I can't do it anymore...I'm not strong enough." There she'd said it. She'd said what she really feared and felt.

Almost instantly she felt herself being wrapped up in two warm welcoming arms and Ginny let out all the pain and frustration she had kept to herself for the past few weeks. Ginny cried for what seemed like hours until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Done now?" Her mother asked her.

Wordlessly, Ginny nodded.

"Hard times come and go, my love." She rubbed Ginny's back like she had done when Ginny was smaller. "That's all this is,"

"H-h-how can you say that, Mum?" Ginny hiccupped.

"Because I know. There is always an end to the hard times. Always. You just have to have faith."

"Faith in what?"

"Love. You have to believe that love will be enough to carry you through."

Ginny looked up at her mother and saw the light from the ever growing sun create lines she'd never seen before. She looked much older than Ginny could remember. But she had never looked more wise or world weary.

"You've carried a lot of burdens, Ginny, and none of them have been easy. But you show more strength than you could ever imagine. Just believe and the burden will lighten itself." Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled at her. "Harry will remember, and when he does, you'll see."

Ginny nodded, but wasn't sure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny and Harry sat outside that day. The sapphire sky glinted down at them through the emerald leaves of the nearest beech tree, casting a dapple light on the pair. A slight breeze ruffled across the land, making the golden fields in the east wave like the ocean. Ginny watched as Harry stared blankly at the pictures as they waved back at him.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He screwed up his courage to ask the question he knew he must ask. "Why are you so sad?"

Next to him, she sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. "I knew you would ask me that."

"If...if you don't want to tell me, don't."

"A year ago, the boy I loved left."

"Why did he leave?" Harry asked mystified as he came closer.

"Because he had to. You remember Voldermort?" He nodded. "He was destined to kill Voldermort and he left to find him and kill him."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Ginny looked out at the golden fields and felt the stirring of sadness in the pit of her stomach. "He still hasn't come back to me, like he promised. And every day he's gone, I can feel that he's slipping a little farther away from me."

"That's terrible," Harry murrmered. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes..." Ginny went on as if she hadn't heard him. "It's enough to know that he'll come back. I told him I'd wait, and that's what I'm going to do."

_thanx for reading and please leave a review...its the only way i'll get to college..._


	8. Hole in Her Heart

Hello all, i'm afraid i won't have time to respond to my reviewers like i normally do. but thanks for reading and please R&R, no that does not stand for Rest and Relaxation...hahahahaha

NOTE 1: its winding down people, I'm hoping to have the epilogue by chapter 10, however depending on which ending I want it might be 11 or 12, but not any longer than that.

NOTE 2: Song belongs to Aqualung, its called Another Little Hole Really awesome CD, it's the same person who sang Brighter than Sunshine.

Chapter 8: Hole in Her Heart.

Days became weeks. Weeks turned into months. And before Ginny knew it, two months had passed, almost three. Life had fallen into a comfortable pattern. Ron would be the first one up, he met Hermione and they floo-ed into London. Ginny and Harry would rise after Ron, he had so many nightmares he became almost a fixture on Ginny's floor. She didn't mind. The two were working slowly through Harry's fist year at Hogwarts now.

"Why aren't you in any of these pictures?" He asked her.

"I was too young, remember?"

Harry nodded. "That's right, you have to be at least eleven to start." She had taught him that yesterday. "Will you be going back next month?" Harry asked sadly.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm staying here with you, until May. Then we're going to take a trip to Hogwarts."

"To take your N.E.W.Ts." Harry supplied.

Amazed, Ginny stared. "Y-y-yes. How did you know that?"

Harry shrugged. "I just knew." He didn't meet her eye.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Ginny wondered carefully.

"Ron's been saying things..."

"What things?"

"That..." He was choosing his words carefully. "That you haven't been telling me everything."

"Of course I have, Harry! Why would I lie about your life-"

"Not about school..."

Ginny closed her eyes. She knew what he meant.

_No need to tell her_

_She knows already that there's another little hole in her_

_heart_

"Harry," She began. "It's hard for me to tell you this, but-"

"We..."He stared at her. "We were...?"

Ginny nodded, seeing no need to say anything that wasn't needed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Each day each dollar_

_She knows it tears another little hole in her heart_

'_Cos she feels it happen_

_No doubt that there's another little hole in her heart_

"It's complicated..." Ginny reasoned quietly. "I didn't want to complicate you're life by telling you. Can you imagine? Having someone tell you're in love with them and you've never met them?"

Harry shook his head. "I wish you had told me."

_The day is breaking_

_And time is taking_

_The love we're making_

_Away_

_This life can only_

_Leave us lonely_

_There's no tomorrow_

_Just another little hole in her heart_

"There a lot of things _I _wish I had done..." Ginny whispered and placed her hand over his, willing him to understand. "I wish I had persuaded you to take me along. I wish I hadn't of just stood by." She could feel her resolve slipping away, her rock-heard sense of duty was quickly eroding away with the tears that were welling up inside her. "I wish you knew."

_No need to tell me_

_I know that there's another little tear in my eye_

_I'm quite aware_

_I see that there's another little tear in my eye._

Harry couldn't find the words he wanted. Everything was so mixed up. Were the stories she was telling him even real? Did she make it all up? He looked hard down at her hand as if it concealed the truth. That was all he wanted. Truth.

_Do you ask ourselves why_

_Should we ask ourselves why_

_Is there any point wondering point wondering why?_

_I don't know I don't know I don't know_

_I don't know I don't know_

"Harry?" She called gently. "Harry say something."

Harry looked up at her, but there were no words. Maybe there never were any words. It was all a lie.

Ginny saw it in his face, and her resolve was lost beneath the waves. "Please understand, I had to do what I thought was-"

"Right?" Harry interjected. "what you thought was right?"

Wordlessly Ginny nodded, her eyes filled to the brim and sparkling.

He gave a bitter half-laugh. "Well at least I understand a little now." He stood and slipped his hand from Ginny's.

"Where are you going?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Away from here."

Ginny felt the tears inside freeze just as they had done the night he'd woken back up. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That he'd never come back!"

"Who?"

"YOU!" Ginny shouted, the cold lashing out faster than she could control it. "I knew you were lying to me! And I believed you!"

Harry took a step closer and whispered. "I didn't make you believe. You did that yourself." And he walked out the door.

Ginny collapsed back down on the chair, her head in her hands.

_The day is breaking_

_And time is taking_

_The love we're making_

_Away_

_The gods have spoken_

_The spell is broken_

_And love will tear us apart_

_This life can only leave us lonely_

_There's no tomorrow_

_Just another little hole in my heart_

Ginny sat there for a long time, not really sure what exactly to do. The ice had melted and she felt the terrible heat of her words, and she was instantly overwhelmed by guilt. Damn her temper! Now she'd gone and lost the only person she'd ever really loved. And the sad truth was that she simply missed him. She just wanted the old Harry back in her life again.

"_Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Rodmila Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."_

_Ron and Hermione roared with laughter. Harry ignored them._

"_What did you tell her?"_

"_I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."_

"_Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"_

Ginny shook herself out of that particularly happy memory. This whole mess was her fault and she had to set it right.

Slowly she got up and walked to the backdoor and opened it.

_that happy little memory is from HP& tHBP like ya'll didn't know that...hahahaha i belive its pages: 535 &536 of the US Edition. thanks for reading!_


	9. A Begining or an Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did then I would make myself Queen of the Magical World, I could control the very life and death of my subjects . JK Rowling however has that happy power, DARN IT!

Note: Everything in italics is from books 1-6 and everything in bold italics is my stuff.

Note 2: So sorry about the delay I had terrible writer's block about this chapter, I had to make it good for ya'll, anyway, enjoy the HG fluffiness

Chapter 9: An Ending or a Beginning.

The sunshine had a clearing effect for him as Harry walked past a few trees. All of his problems seemed far away. All, except one. Ginny.

In a sense, Harry was relived. He now knew that Ginny loved him. And thusly the feelings he had for her were in a way returned. He had loved her since the moment he'd seen her running to his bedside without a second thought.

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worry about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

Harry shook his head and he was back in the here and now, on the sunny day at the Burrow. But Harry had the feeling that what ever that was, it was strangely familiar.

"Harry!" Ginny was just cresting the hill behind him, her flaming hair bight in the sunshine.

And then the memories hit him. Hard. He fell to his knees as a pounding in his head grew. Darkness gathered in the corners of his eyes. Harry fell to his side in the soft late-summer grass.

"HARRY!"

**_Dark red hair fell thickly to her shoulders; her large almond shaped emerald eyes mirrored Harry's. He knew the face, not only from the pictures, but...he just knew it._**

"_**Mum?" Harry asked quietly.**_

"_**Hello, Harry." She whispered her voice soft and torn on emotion. "Look at you," She murmured. "You look just like your father when he was your age."**_

**_Harry knew this. He had heard it many times, but it meant something else when she had said it. He could only nod at her words._**

"**_We're proud of you, all of us." She wrapped her arms around him and Harry felt a great sense of peace descend on him. "You did so well,"_**

_**Harry didn't want to say anything, he didn't want this moment to end, didn't want to loose her again.**_

"**_I've come to give you your memory back...if you want it." Her green eyes were tearing up. "It will take some time to heal,"_**

"_**I want it back," Harry assured her. "I want to remember,"**_

_**She nodded sadly and a single crystalline tear fell from her eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on his forehead, right where the lighting bolt mark ended.**_

"_In a car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."_

"_Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at eh last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose._

_She had sort of a bossy voice, lots of busy brown hair, and rather large front teeth._

**_Hermione fell heavily on her side, blood caked onto her right temple. Her left cheek sported a huge black and blue bruise. Ron, who was still fighting the death eater who had felled Hermione, glanced back and yelled her name. She didn't move._**

_...the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with flaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

_He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders and turned her over. Her face was white as marble and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified._

_**Ginny's face was devoid of all emotion when Harry looked back at the Burrow. She was angry, he knew it. But this was for the best, even if it made him feel horrible.**_

_Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parent's wedding._

_As he soared upward, as the wind rushed through his hair, as the crowd's faces became mere flesh-colored pinpricks below, and the horntail shrank to the size of a dog, he realized that he had left not only the ground behind, but also his fear..._

"_**Fear is a powerful weapon, Harry, surely you know that?" a horribly familiar voice whispered to him.**_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

"**_All of your protectors have gone now...it is only you and I." Voldemort pulled out his wand in his long white fingers._**

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air._

"_I am not worried, Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice a little stronger despite the freezing water. "I am with you."_

**_Harry said nothing, Voldemort's taunts meant little to him. Fear no longer existed for Harry, just purpose and determination. There was a time when Harry feared this encounter with Voldemort, but now...all was as it should be and if he died tonight, it would be well worth it if he took Voldemort down with him._**

"_..Never wondered how you got that mark on your forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh..."_

**_Harry's fingers were steady on his wand...Voldemort was going to pay for his dark crimes. He had forfeited his right to live when he had murdered all those innocent people._**

"_It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle._

_**Harry shouted with all his might: "Avada Kedavara!" at the same time Voldemort shouted the curse.**_

_It was, he thought, the difference between being dragged into the arena to face death and walking in to the arena with your head held high. Some people, perhaps would say that there was little to choose between the two ways, but Dumbledore knew- _and so do I_, thought Harry, with a rush of fierce pride, _and so did my parents_- that there was all the difference in the world._

_**There was a flash of bright brilliant green light and the sound of hurricane force winds rushing around. Harry knew no more.**_

Somewhere above him, in the brightness a voice was calling to him. "Harry! Harry speak to me."

Ginny.

Harry immediately sat up. "Ginny?"

Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, just as he had done a year before, with out planning and without worrying.

When they had broken the kiss, Ginny looked curiosly into his eyes. "Harry?" she half-whispered, hardly daring to speak.

Harry nodded. "I missed you, Gin."

Ginny smiled broadly. "I missed you too."

_**plz review don't be mad at me for not updating sooner**_


	10. Epilogue: A Very Merry Christmas

_Ah, my very first finished story...wow, I would just like to thank all of my reviewers for their encouraging reviews. This is the first story I've finished and I would like to thank you all for keeping me going. This story started out one way, and it's ending in another way entirely. But don't worry I'm not going anywhere! My new Fic is called The Wedding Date and it's a CharlieOC fic. I'm even thinking of doing a Cinderella-ish HarryGinny fic, AU of course. Lots more fun ahead, stick around and see!_

Chapter 10: Epilogue: A Very Merry Christmas

Ginny looked out at the quiet snow-covered countryside and heaved a sigh of longing. She missed home and her family. She missed having someone to talk to on the long ride from Hogwarts to the Burrow. If Ron, Hermione and Harry were on the Knight Bus with her right now, Ginny and Hermione would probably be in throes of laughter while the boys were re-telling a horribly funny story about Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson. Ginny, decided that she didn't enjoy traveling alone; she missed Hermione and Ron and most importantly Harry.

Now that she was back at school for her last year and Harry was living in London the only communication between them was their constant flow of letters. Ginny looked down at Harry's most recent letter, the one she still carried around with her in her purse, then when his next letter came she would put in a small box she kept under her bed at Hogwarts.

_Ginny,_

_I hope you're not studying too hard and are enjoying your last year at Hogwarts enough for the both of us. But not enjoying it too much, because I miss you. I miss you all the time._

_I can't wait for you to be back for Christmas. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur are here already. You wouldn't believe how much Fleur's changed. Talk to her too early in the morning and it's like poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. Not a pretty picture. I don't understand how Bill deals with it._

_Missing you loads_

_Harry._

Ginny smiled as the bus took a familiar turn and she replaced the letter back into her bag. She fastened her coat around her.

"Ottery St Catchpole's!" Stan Shunpike shouted as the bus slowed to a stop. "The Burrow!"

Ginny stood and walked to the front of the bus.

"Good Even' Miss Ginny." Stan helped her with her bag. "You still seein' Mr. Harry Potter by any chance?"

Ginny nodded. "I am. I suppose he's at home right now with everyone else."

"Willya tell 'im thanks from Stan Shunpike? Got me out of a right tight sitiation few months back, 'e did."

"I will."

"GINNY!" Ron had shouted from the front porch. "Ginny's back!" He shouted into the house.

Ginny waved good-bye to the Knight bus and picked up her bag. Ron and the twins were the first to tackle her. She was nearly in the snow laughing.

"Ginny!" Hermione was obviously not dressed for the cold but had hastily thrown on a scarf. Ginny hugged her too.

As she hugged Hermione, Ginny saw a tall figures standing in the doorway. He stepped out into the light and Ginny broke away from her brothers and Hermione. She half ran to Harry and threw her arms around him. "I missed you," She said quietly into his neck.

Harry smiled and lifted her chin. "I missed you too Gin." He leaned in and-

"We like you, mate," George began. "But we don't want to see you snogging our sister."

"Fair enough," Harry relented but kept one hand firmly around her waist. "I suppose we'll just have to sneak off somewhere-"

A snowball the size of a baby dragon flew through the air and hit Harry in the face.

Ginny covered her mouth as she tried to hide a giggle. Then laughter bubbled out of her anyway and she looked over at Ron, a huge smirk on his face.

"This is war," Harry muttered and started to scoop up snow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny had never felt as content in her life as she leaned sleepily against Harry while everyone opened a few presents.

"Did you see Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"See what?" Ginny wondered taking a long sip of her hot chocolate.

Hermione showed off her right hand, were a delicate diamond ring sparkled in the candle light.

Ginny smiled. "It's prettier than you described," Ginny hugged her to-be-sister-in-law. "I'm so glad. But promise you and Ron will wait a while before you even think about kids." Fleur had just waddled in from upstairs.

"I promise."

"Hermione, come' ere!" Fred shouted from across the wrapping paper strewn floor. "George and I have something for you!"

"Coming!" She shouted back and left Ginny and Harry on the couch.

"You know she practically lives at the flat," he informed her.

"I sort of figured." She smiled up at him. "Inseparable, you are. Always will be."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Ginny assured him. She cast a glance around; no one was paying attention to them. Fleur had just opened a box containing baby clothes and was bawling her pretty blue eyes out with happiness. "I think everyone else is previously engaged." She whispered to Harry. "I never got my welcome-home-kiss,"

"I'd be happy to help with that." And he leaned forward.

Just as their lips touched, Ginny felt something hit her hard in the side of her head. She whipped around to see Ron pointedly not looking at them and Fred and George whistling trying to appear innocent, it wasn't working.

"Time for bed!" Mrs. Weasley broke up the death stare Ginny was giving her older brothers. "Bed! Everyone has had a long day! Especially you, dear," She kissed Ginny on the forehead. "It's so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." She hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek and bounded up the stairs after Hermione.

A shout tore through the chilly night. At first Ginny thought it was just the wind, or the ghoul that haunted the attic. She sat up in bed and read the bleary numbers on the clock. 3 am. Groaning, Ginny pulled her covers tightly around her and closed her eyes again. She was hoping to return to a very happy dream concerning a certain boy-who-Li-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was unmistakably Fleur. Ginny jumped up and opened the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron muttered as he and Harry emerged from Ron's room. "Does that woman ever shut up?"

_Apparently not,_ Ginny thought as she walked down the Hall to Bill's room. Just before she knocked, the door opened, revealing a very pale Bill. "I think the baby's coming."

Ginny slapped her palm to her forehead. "Of course it is! Its three o'clock in the morning. That's when all sensible babies are born!" Ginny went about pounding on doors telling everyone to wake up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Healer had said it may be some time before the baby would be born. So Ginny found a nice little corner and curled up.

"I never got my kiss," Harry complained as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, I was busy hoping my brother would spontaneously combust." Ginny insisted and happily obliged. She rested her head on his shoulder afterward.

"You worried?"

"A little."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"All right a lot!" Ginny relented. "I mean what would Bill do if something happened to her? She's everything to him."

"Phlegm's grown on you, then."

Ginny glared at her boyfriend. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"Admit it."

"No..."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Damn it Harry!" She growled. "Fine! Yes, as much as I don't want to admit it, yes. But she made me wear that horrible-"

"And you can't forgive her, I know."

Ginny put a hand on his arm. "Harry, there are just some things that a girl cannot forgive. Ever."

Harry smiled; his smile was contagious. Ginny, once again leaned on his shoulder and yawned.

"Go back to sleep, the Healer said it might be a few hours," Harry placed his arm around her and drew her close.

"Wake me..." She yawned again. "If there's any news."

Ginny felt him kiss the top of her head and laugh a little. "All right."

She seemed to have only been asleep a moment when she was roused by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shouting: "IT'S A BOY! IT'S A BOY!"

Gideon Arthur Weasley was born as healthy as could be expected at eleven AM on Christmas morning to a beaming Fleur and pale Bill, who apparently couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"We didn't know you didn't like blood," Fred told his older brother and looked like his birthday had come early.

"Stop teasing Fred and let me get a look at my grandson," Mrs. Weasley pushed past Bill and Fred both and took the little bundle from Fleur and rocked him about, humming a little lullaby under her breath.

Ginny watched all this from the doorway. She saw Fleur and Bill beam proudly, but tired at the little boy who had come into all their lives at a rather turbulent time but was a symbol of something so much bigger than them. Ginny decided that it was love. She could have picked anything else, but for now, love was the answer she liked the most.

Harry appeared at her side and took her hand in his. Ginny felt very loved indeed.


End file.
